tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tabitha St. Claire
Tabitha St. Claire (born 1986) is a minor character in Spydoll Inc (series) and a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A member of the wealthy St. Claire family of greater Houston, Tabitha has stakes in both The Brothel and Imogen Hall. Tabitha is a key member of the Children of Hecate, ever since discovering her family's true history. Biography Tabitha was born in Katy, Texas, just outside of Houston. The younger sister of Meredith St. Claire and Mona St. Claire, Tabitha had the least amount of pressure put on her to work to inherit The Brothel, the family business. After it was decided all three sisters would inherit it however Mona turned on her sisters, Tabitha even needing to hire Jillian O'Connor for protection. Jillian proved unable to stop the threat and Tabitha was frozen by Type-7 along with Meredith, Mona temporarily taking over the business and using Type-7 Chips to consolidate power. Before being frozen Tabitha had started to learn the family history, eventually discovering their ancestor Imogen St. Claire had spent time in Stillsville. In Stillsville Tabitha met with Petunia Greer, the pair becoming friends and committing themselves to their shared association with the Children of Hecate. While Tabitha recovered a Hecate's Charm she was unable to use it to fend off Mona. Tabitha was eventually rescued by Spydoll Inc, who dealt with Mona. Meredith and Tabitha split up their duties for the family business, Meredith running The Brothel while Tabitha worked on other investments. Two properties Tabitha purchased during a visit to Los Angeles were Imogen Hall, which was remained in honor of her ancestor, and a car rental service. Tabitha, trusting Jillian, let her into the family secret and Jillian joined the cult, while Tabitha's assistant Melinda Warren started ending up Chipped more and more. In April of 2009 Annabelle Carter and Isaac Carter, the children of cult members, were revived in Stillsville by Petunia, but a spell they'd cast using Hecate's Rituals had trapped them in town as well as Petunia. Making the best of a bad situation, Tabitha helped bankroll the town to convert it into a massive wax museum, also setting up a magic portal to connect Imogen Hall to Stillsville. When Keenan Vole arrived to potentially join the cult Tabitha seduced him. Working for weeks to help get Stillsville running again, Tabitha decided she needed to also ensure Keenan Vole would cooperate through force if necessary, though he was willing at the moment. Traveling to Imogen Hall through a Farstep Gateway, Tabitha sought out Tess Vole, hypnotizing her and her best friends Mary Reinhart and Diane Cruz. Along the way Tabitha also used an Immortality Potion on Jean Buckner, whom she'd been unable to properly hypnotize. The next day, after having some fun with residents of Imogen Hall, Tabitha returned to Stillsville, her mission complete. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'5.5" * Weight: 116 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women Personal Items * Hecate's Charm Relationships Family * Mona St. Claire, Older Sister * Meredith St. Claire, Older Sister * Polly St. Claire, Cousin Romances * Keenan Vole, Lover Staff * Jillian O'Connor, Bodyguard * Melinda Warren, Assistant Friends * Petunia Greer * Annabelle Carter * Isaac Carter * Bernard Fitzgerald * Lasandra Hernandez Appearances * Spydoll Inc: First Case Parts 1 and 2 * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy Trivia * Tabitha is based on actress Dianna Agron. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Children of Hecate